Aircraft may be propelled by various methods including the use of propellers. A pilot may control the propulsion system of an aircraft through various control interfaces. A pilot's interaction with the control interfaces are normally governed and constrained by the type, style, and distribution of the control interfaces as set by the aircraft manufacturer.